She Will Be Loved
by Lizsername
Summary: Kaitlyn was hoping for a certain guy to jump into the ring with flowers for her. It was time for this secret admirer to come out. The results is something she doesn't like... But someone backstage is waiting to hold her.


**A/N: Welp, first time in the WWE fandom! So hi! I got just a little inspiration after RAW so here we go.**

Kaitlyn finally finished her look off with heels. She didn't need to put on her ring attire for once. Today, it was a dress she bought for this moment. It was time for this guy to be revealed. Her light make up was finished. She smiled to herself, looking at the stunning girl in the mirror. To her, she was stunning.

A knock came to the dressing room door. She spun to grab it. She smiled, seeing it was the three guys of The Shield. No one was really close with them but Kaitlyn. She invited them into her room to talk. Ever since they debut on RAW, Kaitlyn wanted to know more. So she went up to them one day and ask them. She got all the information on Roman Regins, Dean Ambrose, and Seth Rollins. That's why she became the "Shield Girl". No one called her that outside of the group.

"You nervous," Dean asked her as he sat down with Roman. Seth stood up, helping her fix her hair. She nodded. "If anything fishy goes down, Shield has got your back."

Roman nodded to Dean. "Always," he says, "you are The Shield girl."

Kaitlyn smiled in the mirror. Seth places his hands on her shoulders. "You look stunning." She held a bright smile. In this moment, Seth didn't want her to go out. He wanted to be the secret guy. He wanted to be that guy who's been sending her the gifts and the text messages. He blended into the background with The Shield in her eyes... That was to him though.

Kaitlyn took a deep breathe. Seth finished helping her curl the back of her hair. "I'm so scared."

Seth step in front of her, rubbing her arms. She felt calm always by Seth. If she was close with anyone in the Shield, in her eyes, it was Seth. He always helped her out, listen to her, and even had a shoulder 24/7. They went to concerts together when there was time and help each other touch up on their two toned hair. They both knew each other so well. Seth helped her out with hair, make up, and style; Kaitlyn helped Seth with clothing choices. He still didn't listen to her. Dean and Roman called them the "Two Toned Twins" due to their hair. Kaitlyn wanted to walk out there and hope it was Seth. She shook her head with that thought. WWE won't let that happen.

"Nothing bad is going to happen." Seth smiles to her. "This guy has to be special..."

"Or a total creep," Ambrose yells out. Roman hits his arm as Dean laughs. "I love you, Kaitlyn." Kaitlyn jokingly went over and slap his cheek. Roman and Seth laughed. This is what made her calm down.

"Ambrose!" An assistant called out. "You are up soon, come on! Get your asses out here too, Reigns and " He chuckles as he jump up.

"Don't worry," Ambrose hugged Kaitlyn. "This guy will be fine."

Roman patted her back. Seth look at her. "If you are still nervous, I will find you after our match. I'm not even going to be long... Actually I am." She chuckles, remembering Seth will help out  
Dean. "I'll try coming back," Seth kissed her cheek. Her stomach fluttered... but she couldn't show it. She had to focus on this guy not Seth Rollins.

Kaitlyn was left alone finally. She look into the mirror, knowing that everything came down to this moment. Her Diva Championship was just on hold for a second. She could deal with that. AJ is easy to beat anyway.

!

She was called to the stage. Camera followed her. RAW cut to commercial as Seth came back. Seth came back, disappointed his lost. Kaitlyn tap his back. He look up to a smiling Kaitlyn. "I'm so nervous," she mouthed to him.

He smiled right back. "Don't be. I'll wait in Green Room for you!" Kaitlyn turn away. Seth tap her elbow. "You look great. Knock this guy dead."

Kaitlyn nodded, walking into the ring. She look down, hearing her music played. She was ready for this moment. She waited. No one came out. She took the mic in her hands. She asked for the guy to came out. Big E's music played.

!

Back in the green room, Seth was on his feet. He couldn't take his eyes off the screen. Him and The Shield members were the only ones in the room. Seth's heart drops. Big E walked slowly to the stage with flowers. He went on about how he liked Kaitlyn.

"Dude, it's a fucking punked!" Dean screams out. "God dammit, I really hate AJ."

Seth nodded, "She's going to be so heartbroken." Big E pushed Kaitlyn to the ground. "He should be fucking lucky we aren't targeting him."

To Seth, this was injustice.

!

AJ comes out, calling Kaitlyn worthless. Kaitlyn stands there, trying to stuck it up for the camera. In reality, she doesn't feel stunning. One second ago she may have. She thought she was one of the prettiest girls walking around WWE tonight. Now, hearing all these words... "You're crazy!" She screams out.

AJ keep going though. Kaitlyn finally broke out and hit AJ. She fell down in tears when AJ ran away.

!

AJ went on and on. Seth was finally pacing around. "Seth, there is nothing we can do." Roman said. Dean and Roman knew how much Seth liked her. They knew though it wasn't just a sister/brother love. Seth wanted to fall in love with this girl.

He look back at the screen. It cut off to Kaitlyn crying. Seth sat down, his hands touching his face. "Well, if you didn't think AJ was crazy enough now..."Dean took a sip of his water. Seth ran out, seeing AJ and Dolph come in. He needed to find Kaitlyn.

!

Kaitlyn didn't listen to Seth's request. She went straight to her dressing room after the WWE app caught her. She couldn't stop crying. Was she all these words AJ tells her? They keep coming to her head, just repeating. She placed her hands in her face, crying loudly. No one would hear her. No one would care, Kaitlyn...

She felt someone's arms come around her. She jumped up. Seth Rollins puts his hands in defense and backs away. Kaitlyn looks to him and once again broke down. He quickly puts her in his arms. Silence took over the two as Seth just listen to Kaitlyn's crying.

He led her to the couch, sitting her down. He grab a box of tissues, wiping away her tears and running make up. "I'm so stupid, Seth." She whispers out.

Seth threw the tissue to the side. "You're not though, Kaitlyn."

"Yes I am!" She shouts back at him, sucking up tears. "I'm worthless, pathetic, and ugly like AJ told me. For one day, I just wanted to be admire like every other girl in this business. They all are in love and pretty... And then there is me. All I do have is this Diva Championship... Seth, I am all the words AJ said..."

Seth grabs her hands. "Now that is where you are wrong."

"What do you know," she shots back.

Seth looks down on the ground. "I know that I am sitting next to the prettiest girl in WWE. That's the thing though. She doesn't believe it. I still think so. She's one of my best friends, but right now," he finally looks up at her. "I wish I was the guy in the ring. I wanted to be Big E... well expect for the last part." Kaitlyn chuckled. "Kaitlyn, I want to be that guy."

Kaitlyn look into Seth's eyes. She realized that he wasn't Big E or AJ Lee and that everything he was saying... Well, it was real. Seth never has lied to Kaitlyn, and she doesn't see why he would now. Seth grabs Kaitlyn's hands. It didn't take long for her to register. She wanted Seth to be the guy too...

At this moment, he was though. He was the guy that Kaitlyn had her mind on. She push back his hair, placing wrapping her hands on his neck. She then pressured her forehead against his. Seth chuckled and smiled. He's been waiting for this moment.

Finally, he made the first moment. Kaitlyn took no time to just kiss back. She push back though with the brightest smile. Kaitlyn didn't need to listen to a word AJ, Big E, or anyone in WWE had to say about her. The only words she cared about was the ones Seth told her.

"Finally!" Dean screams out as he enters the room. "I've been waiting for this moment for a while. After all, Seth just goes on and on about you. 'Doesn't Kaitlyn look so good,'" Dean started to mock Seth. "' Isn't she the prettiest? God, I wish I was sending those gifts and texts.' Like fucking finally it happens!"Seth ducks into Kaitlyn's shoulder, blushing. He pick up his head when Dean was teasing him again. "Dude, you are fucking adorable, and that's coming from me."

"Aw, Sethie is blushing." Roman laughs. "It's cute, man. I am happy for you two."

They both sit down on the other couch across from the couple. Kaitlyn was leaning on Seth's chest as he keep an arm around her. Seth quickly lean down and kiss her forehead. She forgot about tonight expect with The Shield members. They always found a way t cheer her up...

This coming Sunday, she could care less if WWE makes her give up her title or keeps it. She has the three best friends she needs. One being her new boyfriend, Seth Rollins.

He push back her hair. "You'll be fine. I'm here."

"I trust your words."

**A/N: Please review, favorite, do all that stuff :) Maybe a sequel after we find the results of Payback?**


End file.
